Topaz's Temper
by DarkwingDucko
Summary: While playing at the beach, Steven finds a mysterious gem in the sand. After regenerating with only a sliver of her past memories, will Topaz form an alliance with the gems, or will she unleash the darkness hiding within her?
1. Chapter 1

Steven was playing merrily on the beach one day. The young boy was skipping along the shore in his red swim trunks, he always enjoyed playing in the water, building sandcastles, and relaxing on the shore for no reason at all. The boy stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a limp figure, lying almost lifeless in the sand.

As Steven admired the figure he became more confused as to why she was unconscious on the beach. The figure was a girl, about 13 in age, and she had brown hair that fell below her shoulders. She had on an orange shirt on with a diagonal stripe with three stars running along it, jeans, orange sneakers, and orange glasses.

As Steven admired the figure curiously, he became concerned, and soon ran back to the house to alert the others.

"Guys!" Steven yelled, "There's a girl on the beach!"

"Oh, Steven, that's great! Let me get a comb and your nice shirt out of the closet!" Pearl squealed

"What?" Steven said, blushing, "No, I mean there's an unconscious girl lying in the sand!"

"Are you sure?" Amethyst said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go, you three." Garnet commanded, "Steven, where did you find her?"

"I'll show you!" Steven said as he lead the gems out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"There she is!" Pearl gasped as she saw the limp figure, "We have to get her into the house!"

"Why can't we just leave her here?" Amethyst asked, half jokingly.

"Amethyst!" Garnet scolded

"Come on guys, we need to get her into the house!" Steven repeated.

Back in the house everyone was busy. The figure lay on the couch, Garnet was on the alert for any suspicious behavior, Pearl was making lunch for everyone, Steven was buzzing around helping when necessary, and Amethyst sat on the table in front of the figure on the couch.

"Amethyst, Pearl and I need to go to the store for medicine and food. Steven, come with us, we'll need your help at the store. Watch over the figure and report anything suspicious right away, understood?" Garnet said as she, Steven and Pearl were heading out the door.

"Yep, sure thing!" Amethyst said as she gave them a goofy thumbs up.

After they left, Amethyst looked back at the figure. She looked at the limp body, battered and bruised.

"Whoa, what did you do, get beat up with a baseball bat?" Amethyst joked to herself.

A few hours passed, and the others were still out.

"Alright, you guys can take your sweet time," Amethyst grunted "It's not like I'm getting bored or anything"

She looked back at the girl, saying nothing for a few minutes.

"Well, at least you can keep me company," She said as she cautiously placed a hand just below her left shoulder.

"Wait a second, what's this?" She said as she felt something hard under the girl's sleeve.

Amethyst was very curious now. She slowly lifted up the sleeve revealing a topaz gem, glistening in the light.

"The girl's got a gem!" Amethyst gasped as she stood up in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst runs up to the gems as they come in the door

"Amethyst, what's wrong? I've never seen you run like that, or at all," Pearl teased

"Guys, you won't believe this!" Amethyst panted

"What's the matter?" Steven said with a look of concern on his face.

"The girl, she's got gems!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"What? That's impossible; there aren't any other gems in existence!" Pearl said, doubting everything the purple gem said.

"Show us her gems, Amethyst," Garnet said in a commanding tone.

The gems walked over to the couch as Amethyst Lifted up the girl's sleeve once again.

"Whoa, you were actually telling the truth!" Pearl exclaimed.

A soft grunt made the gems freeze in their tracks.

"Was that the girl, or my imagination?" Steven asked

"I heard it too," the others said.

The girl grunted again as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Where am I?" she mumbled, attempting to get up but failing.

"Don't try to get up, let your body heal" Garnet said.

"Who are you?" the girl asked"

"I'm Garnet, leader of the crystal gems. This is Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst." Garnet explained.

"The crystal gems?" The girl asked "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Because you're a crystal gem too," Amethyst said as she lifted the girl's sleeve.

"Don't worry about a thing, you're safe here. Get some rest so you can heal." Pearl said

"Yeah, I can keep you company too!" Steven said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Calm down, Steven." Garnet said as she reprimanded the excited gem.

"No, it's alright; I like the company. I don't want to be a bother though," the girl said.

"You aren't a bother!" Pearl said, trying to comfort the gem, "Enough of that though, do you know your name?"

"Topaz, but my brothers and sister called me Ducko," Topaz responded.

"Alright, do you know where they are?" Garnet asked

"Not really, we split up after college, I don't remember why. We still talk though, I mean we didn't fight or anything," Topaz said.

"Well, don't worry about it now," Pearl said. "You need to rest and heal."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the gems got up to see how Topaz was feeling. To their surprise, Steven was already up, and the two were talking and occasionally laughing at each others jokes.

"Steven!" Pearl scolded, "Is he bothering you?"

"Steven?" Topaz asked, "No way! Why would he be bothering me?"

"He can get excited, sometimes," Garnet explained.

"Oh, I see; that's ok, guys. He isn't hurting anything," Topaz teased.

"I'll go make breakfast then," Pearl said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Have fun with that," Topaz teased.

"Topaz, how are you feeling?" Garnet suddenly asked.

"Yeah, how are those bruises and stuff?" Amethyst teased.

"I'm feeling a lot better, I can even stand up now, see?" Topaz said proudly as she got up on her feet. "I feel a little pain when I try though."

"Don't strain yourself; be careful," Garnet warned.

"I'm taking every precaution I can. Its not like I'm going to ride a motorcycle off a bridge or something," Topaz teased.

"I'm starting to like this kid," Amethyst laughed

"Right, but make sure you rest; you're still healing," Garnet said.

"Well, I'm going to make sure Pearl doesn't forget to put sugar in the coffee again," Amethyst teased.

"I heard that!" Pearl yelled from the door of the kitchen, "and I didn't forget your precious sugar this time."

"That's enough, you two," Garnet scolded them

"Anyway, Topaz, would you like some coffee?" Pearl asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really the coffee type, if you know what I mean," Topaz explained.

"I understand, I'd rather have a cup of tea any day; but Amethyst likes to drink some in the morning, so I make it for her."

After breakfast, the gems had to go on an important mission.

"Topaz, do you remember how to summon your weapon?" Garnet asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure," Topaz said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Then you should come with us!" Amethyst suggested.

"Amethyst, she hasn't healed yet," Pearl reprimanded.

"Actually, I'm feeling better; I could help if you wanted me to," Topaz said

"I want her to come; she might be able to help. Steven can come too," Garnet said

"Then I guess it's settled then," Topaz said as she and Steven got onto the teleporter.


	5. Chapter 5

In a flash of light the Gems were teleported to a sorry scene. They walked off of the teleporter onto a floating island that was in terrible condition. the ground was covered in soot and fallen trees littered the island.

"Woah, what happened here?" Steven asked excitedly

"This place used to be such a beautiful sight to see, but a battle between two gems destroyed this place as well as many other places. We have to get to the Island Spire over there to retrieve the Island Statue from the pedestal at the top. If we don't the whole island will destroy itself, and us," Pearl stated.

"wow," Topaz mumbled.

"Enough, we have to go," Garnet ordered

The walk to the other side of the other side of thee island seemed like forever to Topaz, mostly because she couldn't get the thought of summoning her weapon out of her head. She didn't even remember what it was; the only thing she knows is that there are two of them…

"Topaz, are you ok?" Steven said with a look of concern on his

face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm alright. I'm just thinking, that's all," Topaz answered.

"We're almost there, is everyone ready?" Garnet asked.

"I think so," Topaz mumbled. "I'm not sure if I'll be any help, though."

"Of course you will!" Pearl said reassuringly

"Yeah, Steven helps us out all the time and he's only summoned his weapon twice," Amethyst chimed in "and they weren't even summoned on a mission!"

"Thanks guys, let's go," Topaz said.

As they walked into the Island Spire, they were choking on the rough, ashy air. They looked around at the chamber around them. They were surrounded by darkness, two large spiral staircases on each side of the chamber wound up to the second floor, large, spike-like stalagmites rising up from the floor, and crystals were scattered along the floor.

"This is horrible; I can't see a thing!" Pearl muttered, aggravated by the air and darkness.

"Shush," Garnet said as she placed a hand on the Gem's shoulder. "We're getting close to the statue, come along now"

Garnet held her hands out and closed her eyes. As she concentrated, her gems began to glow; and a bright flash lit up the path ahead of them.

"Nice work, Garnet!" everyone cheered

They walked up the stairs to the next room, also filled with darkness; a chorus of growls greeted them.

"It looks like they readied the welcome wagon!" Topaz exclaimed sarcastically, "just for us, too; how sweet of them!"

The gems summoned their weapons to defeat the unknown beasts, but Garnet's gems stopped glowing, and the room was filled with darkness.

"Topaz, can you try to help us?" Pearl asked.

"I can try," Topaz replied, doubting her power.

Topaz wanted to help; she thought for a minute, and soon remembered what to do.

"I remember now! I know what to do!" Topaz yelled in glee, "I can help!"

Topaz concentrated hard, and as she did, her gems started glowing. She put her hands to her gems, and in a split second, the room illuminated with a flash; and the beasts were revealed as wolf-like creatures, baring their teeth and shrieking at the sudden light. Everyone turned in surprise to the young gem; in her hands she held two orange scimitars, with yellow bindings on the handles and topaz gems on the body of each sword.

"Topaz, you did it!" Everyone cheered, forgetting about the beasts.

"Hey, you're right!" Topaz exclaimed proudly.

The gems charged at the beasts, destroying them easily; and soon they were back on their way to the top.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gems finally reached the top of the Island Spire; the statue was within their sight on the pedestal.

"There it is!" Pearl exclaimed, "all we have to do now is grab it and be on our way!"

Then, suddenly, a voice rang out from the sky.

"I can't let you do that, Gems," the voice said. "This statue will stay here with me, and I will watch this entire island be destroyed- with your dead bodies in it!"

Then, a shadowy figure jumped down onto the top of the spire. The figure was a tall man, with grey skin and spiked black hair that covered his eyes. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt with black pants and a black, ripped up cape; he had on spiked boots with stars on the sides of them and had eerie, black gems on his thighs.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked suspiciously.

"I am the mighty Obsidian," the figure stated.

"I don't think I've heard about you before," Pearl replied.

"Well, you may not know me, but you will get the pleasure of seeing my power before your very eyes!" Obsidian sneered; he must be a pretty prideful man.

"I don't think so, you fiend!" Pearl retorted as she summoned her spear.

The gems, including Topaz, summoned their weapons; they were ready to fight the stuck-up gem. Obsidian also summoned his weapon: two pieces of a staff that he connected to form a black battle staff, with spiked obsidian gems on the ends, and a star in the middle where the pieces of the staff were connected.

"I've never seen a gem with a staff before; be careful!" Garnet commanded; she was also anxious to see how this battle turned out.

"You can never defeat me; I am Obsidian, fools!" The man sneered, but a sudden jab to the chest by Pearl took him by surprise.

"You can't be undefeatable with no concentration on your actual battles," Topaz laughed.

"Be quiet! You are just a child; you cannot judge me and my battle style!" Obsidian retorted as he glared at the girl with a soul-piercing stare.

"I'm not judging your battle style, I'm making fun of your lack of focus," Topaz replied as she tried to avoid making eye contact.

Amethyst bound the man with her whip and pulled the enemy close to her; that made the perfect opportunity for Garnet to knock the man off his feet. The man shook his head viciously and jumped to his feet, right into the blades of Topaz.

"Not so undefeatable now, are we?" Topaz said, laughing softly to herself.

"I wouldn't mock me if I were you, stupid kid," Obsidian sneered.

Obsidian started twirling his staff like a baton, and the weapon started glowed eerily. Suddenly, the staff expanded; the spiked obsidian gems grew in size on the ends of the weapon, and two more gems appeared on each side of the gems on the ends, forming a triton-like structure on each end. Obsidian lunged at Topaz, swinging his staff at the girl; Topaz blocked each swing with her blades, and jumped back to avoid the spiked weapon.

"What's the matter; you aren't afraid, are you?" Obsidian laughed, walking away from the gem, "Well, if you won't fight me, maybe this kid will."

Obsidian stood by Steven, holding his staff to his neck.

"Come on, kid; fight me!" the man sneered as he poked Steven's chest with his staff, breaking the skin and staining the staff with blood.

"Steven!" the gems yelled as they lunged toward the evil gem; their attack proved worthless as they were beaten back by the gem.

Topaz could only stand there, but she could feel something well up inside of her. It was rage, pure rage; and all of a sudden, the rage exploded inside of her. She cared for Steven, as well as the other gems; they were her friends, her family, and she wasn't about to let one die. Her gems flashed and a bright light engulfed the darkness. All eyes were on her; the gems were in awe as they stared, and Obsidian looked at the gem, waiting for something to happen. She felt energy flow to her gems; she didn't feel like anything was happening, but it was happening. Her scimitars started to glow a bright orange light; they grew in length, and became engulfed with fire. She lunged at the evil gem, destroying him without trouble. All was silent; she dismissed her weapons and picked up the half-conscious boy.


	7. Chapter 7

The gems rushed toward the girl holding Steven; they left for the temple so quickly that they almost forgot to take the statue with them. The trip down the Island Spire felt like hours, but they kept running at full speed; even Amethyst ran surprisingly fast for her thick build.

"You'll be alright, Steven!" Garnet yelled, but the two barely heard the tall gem because the air muffled her words.

Topaz was running the fastest of the group; she needed the boy to live, because everyone cared about him so much. She thought of what had happened, and had concluded that it was her fault. Every thought of his death made her run faster.

They finally reached the doors of the Island Spire; all that was left was the walk across the island to the teleporter. Topaz flew out the door and dashed as fast as she could across the island.

"Topaz, be careful, you might get hurt!" Pearl called out to the girl, who was already nearly out of sight.

Everyone was awestruck by her determination, especially for a stranger she had known for such a short time, but they took off running to try and catch up with her.

They finally reached the teleporter, and everyone was out of breath. They warped back to the temple in a flash and laid the boy on the couch. They lifted up his shirt and saw the deep puncture wound in his chest. Steven groaned weakly and opened his eyes.

"How did we get here?" Steven tried to speak more, but his tongue was halted by a searing pain in his chest.

"Shh, don't speak; it will waste energy," Pearl said as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"B-but, where's Garnet, and Amethyst?" Steven asked, ignoring the pain he felt with every word he spoke.

"I'm right here," Amethyst replied from the kitchen, "and Garnet said something about getting medicine for your pain."

"Are you ok, Topaz?" Steven asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine; try to get some rest now, ok?" the girl replied softly.

Steven closed his eyes slowly and was soon asleep. Topaz, Amethyst, and Pearl stood by the couch, watching the sleeping boy. Topaz was deep in thought again about what had happened; she faintly remembered something, something that might be able to help.

"Oh, how could I be so stupid," Topaz mumbled loudly as she threw her arms up.

"What, what's the matter?" Pearl asked, surprised to see her sudden realization.

"Did you finally figure out that this is your fault?" Amethyst teased.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded while glaring at the purple gem.

"No, I already figured that out," Topaz replied as she crouched down beside the couch once again. She laid a hand on his chest and closed her eyes

What are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"You'll see," Topaz replied.

Topaz's gem began to glow; so did Steven's. A bright flash engulfed the room, and Steven's wound disappeared.

"Incredible!" Pearl screamed with awe.

"That was so cool!" Steven said, jumping off the couch.

"Steven, be careful!" Pearl warned, "You need more rest!"

"He can do whatever he wants to," Topaz stated. "He shouldn't be feeling any pain."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I am so sorry this is way over-due. I was busy but when school ended, I just had no inspiration! I hope this is a good chapter for you guys! -Ducko**

Garnet arrived at the house soon after Steven was healed, and she was surprised when she heard what happened.

"This could put you in great danger; people could use you for your abilities," Garnet stated.

"Yeah," Topaz replied, thinking deeply about the situation. "That might be why we found you unconscious on the beach, but we can't make assumptions yet," Pearl said.

"Either that or you were playing ostrich with a friend and got your head stuck in a crab nest," Amethyst said, failing to contain her laughter.

"While we wait for information, you can stay here," Garnet added.

"Thank you," Topaz replied, "That means a lot."

"Can I show her around the city, since she's staying for a while?" Steven pleaded excitedly.

"Do you think you're up for it?" Amethyst teased.

"Sure," Topaz replied, already used to Amethyst's teasing.

"And over there is the infamous Fish Stew Pizza!" Steven said, while in the midst of the tour

"Sounds interesting?" Topaz replied, unsure what else to say about the strange restaurant.

"Actually," Steven suggested, "it's about lunch time and its right there…"

"And you want me to try it?" The girl replied.

"Yeah!" Steven exclaimed, "It's really good; even Lion liked it!"

"Well, alright then." Topaz said uneasily.

"Hey, this isn't half bad!" Topaz said, eating a slice of the pizza.

"Isn't it great?" Steven exclaimed, "Just wait; there's a lot more to experience during the Tour De Steven!"

Topaz laughed softly at his comment, and soon found herself being tugged along by her young "tour guide."

"That over there is Funland, but I'm kinda banned from there…" Steven laughed nervously, his face red with embarrassment.

"Well, I guess there are more fun things to do here too." she replied. Steven began to lead her away before she stopped and smiled at him.

"How about we go in and try to fix it?" She said, "I mean, he should've cooled off by now, why don't we go in and try to straighten things out?"

The boy smiled at this and said, "Yeah, I think you're right!"

"Aw man, that was amazing!" Steven exclaimed as they walked out of Funland with newly obtained trinkets and toys. "Remember when I won the ball toss by throwing the ball off the wall?"

"Yeah," Topaz giggled, "That was a good shot."

"I can't believe he let me back in!" the boy cried out with joy, "and he didn't even seem to be mad anymore!"

"I told you he wouldn't be mad," the girl replied, "where to next?"

"Hmm," Steven hummed, "Oh yeah! I know where we can always get the best doughnuts!"

"Alright then," Topaz said, "then let's go!"

At the big doughnut, Lars and Sadie were on their usual shifts.

"Hey guys!" Steven exclaimed, "I have someone for you to meet!"

"Hello," Topaz said, shuffling her feet shyly.

"Hiya!" Sadie responded joyfully.

She elbowed Lars in the side "Lars, say hello!"

"Uh, hello there. Nice to meet you?" He squeaked, rubbing is side in pain.

Topaz shook her head and smiled at this, "Nice to meet you too Lars."

"Did you guys have fun?" Pearl asked as Steven burst through the door with Topaz walking in behind him.

"Yeah!" Steven exclaimed, "We went to the pizza place, and the doughnut shop, and Funland, and…" Steven stopped, scrambling for words in excitement, "Lots of other things too!"

"I guess he did," Amethyst laughed.

"Glad you two had fun!" Pearl responded, "Topaz, are you still feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing pretty well, and now I know the city like the back of my hand," she responded.

Garnet burst through the door, "Gems, there's trouble!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, I had a really good idea and had to wrap up the cliffhanger from the last chapter! Hope you guys like this, I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

The gems jumped up, including Steven.

"Garnet!" Pearl responded quickly, "What's wrong?"

"There's a monster on the beach!" Garnet answered, "We have to help the people."

"But, Garnet," Steven interrupted, "What about the statue we got from the Island Spire?"

"We have to get statues from four other spires, but the people come first," Garnet said as the others ran out the door, "Come on, Steven!"

At the beach, the people scattered about. Blood-curdling screams were echoing across the shore as a monster scooped up a small child.

"What is that thing?" Topaz asked, staring at the giant, mole-like monster.

The monster looked sort of like a giant mole. It had a giant, green, drill-like horn on it's forehead, and green, razor-sharp claws. It had green stripes like those of a tiger along its arms and a large emerald gem on the back of its head.

"Gems, weapons; save the child!" Garnet commanded as she summoned her gauntlets and charged at the monster.

"Me too?" Steven asked.

The others nodded.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Topaz summoned their weapons and lunged at the monster from different directions.

"Uhh, guys?" Steven asked, trembling at the sight of such a creature, "Wait for me!"

Steven took a few steps forward, but was too scared to continue. He closed his eyes and tried to summon his weapon, but he failed.

"Steven, look out!" Pearl screamed, jumping in front of Steven to shield him.

All Steven heard was a piercing noise, much like nails on a chalkboard; only this noise was about ten times worse. He opened his eyes to see Pearl looking around her, confused as to why she wasn't dead. The two had been surrounded by a pink bubble; Steven's weapon! He summoned his weapon!

"Steven!" Pearl exclaimed as she threw her arms around him, "You did it!"

Meanwhile, Garnet, Amethyst, and Topaz were still fighting the beast. Topaz had made her way to the back of it, while Garnet distracted it and Amethyst tied it down with her whip. Topaz was the one to deal the final blow. She jumped onto the monster, and climbing up its back, summoned one of her scimitars and crushed the monster's gem. She jumped off, and with a great thud, the monster fell forward, and disappeared leaving only the crushed gem.

"Good work Topaz." Garnet complimented, nodding her head in approval as she bubbled the gem and disposed of it.

Back at the house, Steven was telling everyone about his accomplishment.

"Good job, Steven," Amethyst said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gems, we will go to the next spire tomorrow," Garnet said.

"Alright," the others responded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter is good, I made it long to compensate for the last short chapter. Well, enjoy guys!**

The gems stepped onto the teleporter and were instantly whisked away to the next location. They appeared in a big plain, covered in dust and rock. In front of them was a large volcano, covered from peak to foot in magma and hardened stone. The lava inside of the volcano started to bubble and spewed out in all directions. Steven took this opportunity to shield everyone in his bubble, which he learned to control after he protected Pearl with one.

"Gems, be careful," Garnet warned, "We need to split up. Steven, come with me."

"Ok!" Steven responded with a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

"I'll go to the south," Pearl added, "Amethyst, you go to the east."

"Ok," Amethyst responded.

"I'll search to the north and around the volcano," Topaz explained.

"And we'll go west," Garnet said, leading Steven to the west to begin their search.

Topaz searched with no luck. She searched through everything, even around the volcano; but no trapdoors, no levers, no rocks covering a doorway- Nothing.

"Oh," Topaz thought, looking up at the volcano, "Great, I get to search up there now."

She started to climb up the side of the volcano, swatting away bugs and occasionally stepping in a bad place and slipping down a few feet. She was almost at the top when she stepped in a pit and tumbled backwards. She went sliding down the side of the volcano, gaining numerous scrapes and cuts; near death, she suddenly heard a piercing screech. She saw a large hawk soaring above her. The bird screeched again and flew behind her. Stretching its wings the bird flapped its wings, firing blasts of blue-tinted fog at her to stop her from sliding to her death. She jumped up and shook her head. She looked behind her to see the bird that prolonged her demise.

"Oh, hello there," She said, not caring if the bird didn't understand English, "thank you for saving me."

The bird nodded and screeched. He seemed to understand.

"Well, I'm Topaz," Topaz continued, "Where did you come from?"

The hawk pointed with its wing to a nearby tree, then flew towards her and landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, did you want to be my partner, then?" She asked.

The hawk nodded.

She looked at the hawk. It was a male hawk who was a blue-steel color, with grey colored legs and hooked beak of the same grey color. On its ankles were two sapphire gems, it had a small crest and its eyes were the same color as the gems it bore.

"Alright then," she responded, thinking about how insane people would have to be to be talking to a bird. "I have an idea."

She pulled out a bizarre-looking whistle and produced a whistling sound from the instrument.

"When you hear that, come to me, alright?"

The hawk nodded like he understood.

"Alright, do you have a name?" She asked, knowing the hawk wouldn't understand; but the bird hopped off her shoulder and scratched the name 'Hunter' in the rock with his claw.

"Wow, alright then" She replied, in awe of the fact that the bird understood. "Well, you are dismissed for now, bud."

The hawk nodded and flew away and Topaz began to climb back up the side of the volcano.

She finally got to the top and looking down to the land below, saw the others joining up to discuss their findings.

"Guys, did you find anything?" she yelled to the group below.

"Not yet!" the others echoed up to her, "Is there anything up there?"

"I'm going to look," she said "hold on."

She looked into the volcano. Lava surrounded a small, black platform, and a stone trapdoor was carved into the platform.

"Shoot," she said, "well that's just great."

She walked to the edge again.

"Yeah, there's something down inside the volcano," she sighed.

The group arrived at the top of the volcano. They jumped off of the ledge and landed onto the platform below. They opened up the trapdoor and stepped inside. The inside of the spire was lit with torches, there were rocks piled everywhere, and a stream of lava ran through the middle of the cave-like room.

"Wow," Steven exclaimed, "this is amazing!"

They continued on, stepping over the lava and occasionally bandaging Steven's scrapes and cuts from tripping over pebbles.

The next room seemed to be larger in size. It seemed to be a training room, the walls were lined with targets, weights and practice dummies were scattered around the room. Suddenly, a loud echo of roars was heard as multiple scorpion-like creatures with blood-red rubies on the stinger of their tails jumped off the ceiling.

The gems summoned their weapons and defeated them easily and continued on.

They reached the third and final room, and looked around to note their surroundings. There was a large pedestal of red and orange jewels in the middle of the room with layers of rock arranged in such a way as to move when commanded to reveal a secret passage or an item underneath it. Piles of rock were arranged around the pedestal in a stair formation.

"This looks like the place we would find the statue," Pearl explained, "But where is it?"

"Maybe its under the-" Steven began to talk but was interrupted by a loud, rumbling noise that was made as a woman-like figure dropped down to the middle of the pedestal.

She was a regular girl, her skin was sand-red in color and she was normal in height; she was wearing a dark red colored strapless dress, the bottom of the dress was ripped up and burnt from the lava. She wore dark red hi-top sneakers and she bore a silver tinted necklace. Her hair was a dark brown with red highlights and was spiked and swept backwards with her bangs to the left side of her head. She had a ruby that rested on her rather large chest.

"If you want the statute, you have to go through me first!" Ruby said, letting out a blood-curdling laugh.

"Sounds fine to me," Amethyst laughed as she summoned her whip.

The rest summoned their weapons and prepared for battle as the woman prepared to summon her weapon. She put her hand to her gem and retrieved a large mace covered with spikes made of ruby and the weapon was stained with blood from previous battles.

The gems gagged at the horrendous sight, but attacked anyway. Amethyst lunged at her and tied her down, while Garnet attacked from behind, and Pearl and Topaz attacked in front while Steven shielded those who needed it.

In the end, Pearl delivered the final blow, and Ruby disappeared into a cloud of dust. Garnet disposed of the ruby, and as she did, the pedestal started to move, shaking the ground. The layered stones moved to the sides, and a small pedestal lifted up from underneath, revealing a statue, looking similar to Ruby, the guardian of it. Garnet snatched the statue and traveled back to the teleporter to go home.


	11. Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been updating, guys! I promise I'll get more chapters to you soon enough! Of course, this note will be replaced when it comes, so keep an eye out!


End file.
